1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content management apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a content management apparatus for managing searches for information on content, to a Web server and a network system, which are used with the content management apparatus, to a processing method for use with the content management apparatus, the Web server, and the network system, and to a program for enabling a computer to perform such a processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital still cameras in recent years, comments regarding impressions, recollections, and the like of a user can be attached to many captured images so that they can be classified. An apparatus for managing content of such images is referred to as a content management apparatus. Examples of the content management apparatus include, in addition to a digital still camera, a personal computer, and the like.
It is possible for the content management apparatus to search for a keyword in a comment and extract target content. Usually, in such a case, it is assumed that a user has already input a comment in advance for each piece of content. As an example of such an apparatus of the related art, an album creation apparatus using a comment that has been input by a user has been proposed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-85265 (FIG. 1)).